HBD HK
by Yen Lyz
Summary: Un pequeño plan para un Gran amigo...locura en la organizacion pero con un final feliz...gomene por subirlo tarde jejeje estaba ocupada...este One-Shot es para mi amigo Haibaku Kuso que cumplio años hace 1 mes (gomene de nuevo)


10 am (Cali, Colombia)

-TODOS ABAJO AHORA- grito cierta joven castaña y ojimiel desde la sala de la casa

-que paso Yen, no ves que tengo sueño?- dijo Shun bajando con los demás

-qué día es hoy?-

-22 de septie…HOY CUMPLE HAIBAKU!- en eso hice un palm face

-CALENSE TODOS ANTES DE QUE REGRESE Y NOS ESCUCHE!-

-se nos olvidó- dijo Marucho

-eso no es verdad maruchito- le dije guiñándole el ojo, saque un tablero y en 1 segundo ya tenía un traje militar y el cabello recogido –con esto tendremos la fiesta perfecta-

-eso es un organizador?- dijo Dan

-hi ^^, 1ero necesito 2 bandas para hacer una batalla de bandas-

-nosotros podemos hacer el regreso de My Chemical Romance y the Gazette- dijo Gerard

-yo puedo contactar a Gazette que actualmente están en vacaciones en Brasil- comento una chica cabello castaño oscuro ondulado, trigueña y ojimiel, si, se trataba de Lyz

-La comida?-

-Runo, Alice y yo lo podemos hacer- me comento Julie

-fuegos artificiales- (eso es normal en las fiestas…ok no.-.)

-Ren y yo lo haremos- esta vez fue Fabia

-se me ocurrió hacer una batalla de exhibición así que necesito 2 peleadores-

-Sellon y yo lo haremos- dijo Anubias mostrando a Horridian y Spyron

-bien, todos los demás deben estar camino a Bogotá pero se me olvida algo…DAN DISTRACCION!-

-HI MY FUHRER- (tuve una pesadilla así, gomene)

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASI!- dándole un zape

-AUUU PONTE SERIA!...dame las cartas-

-hi- le entregue a Dan un pequeño paquete con cartas tele transportadoras

-bueno, ya me voy- en eso salió de la mansión

-y el escenario?-

-sujétense todos- chasquee los dedos tele transportándose con todos hasta una playa privada en Santa Marta- tengo algunos contactos y me prestaron la playa-

-wow genial- dijeron todos

-Shun, Masquerade, me pueden ayudar con el escenario?-

-hi- dijeron los dos

-oye Masquerade es mejor que te quites la máscara o no me imagino ese bronceado que te va a quedar

-hi- se quita la máscara dejando caer su cabello ondulado hasta los hombros (tipo Len Kagamine) y revelando sus ojos violeta pero ve a Shun con un paquete de globos –YO QUIERO *°*- cogiendo la bolsa

-NO YO LO HARE!- jalándola

-NO YO-

-YO- en eso se rompe la bolsa a la mitad

-va a ser un largo día- dije mientras los miraba

_De nuevo en Cali_

**Haibaku POV.**

Por una locura del destino me quede en la casa de Yen por unos días pero no los he visto desde que salí de la casa, hoy es mi cumpleaños y estoy esperando una invitación :D; me vestí una camisa roja con una chaqueta de cuero, Jeans y unos converse de color negro, me acuerdo que baje al primer piso donde estaban Yen, Gee (Gerard), Alice y su nii-san Masquerade

_Flashback_

_-BUENOS DIAS CHICOS!- saludé a todos_

_-BUENOS DIAS HAI-KUN- saludaron todos_

_-recuerdan que día es hoy?-_

_-si, es el momento de desayunar para tomar el avión a Moscú- dijo Masquerade_

_-por __?-_

_-mi abuelo me llamó y dijo que necesita ayuda en el laboratorio- dijo Alice_

_-ah, ok…voy a caminar un rato- salí de la cocina y me dirigí hacia la puerta_

_-Hai-kun no vas a desayunar?- me preguntó Yen_

_-Arigato Yen-chan, pero no tengo hambre- fue lo último que dije antes de salir_

_Fin Flashback_

Llevo 3 horas dando vueltas alrededor del parque, si que es grande hasta que sentí que alguien me seguía

-HAIBAKU!-

-PRIMO DAN!- salí corriendo hacia el, me di cuenta que estaba siguiendo hace un rato porque estaba jadeando del cansancio

-he…he…FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ^^- me dijo mostrando una cajita negra con un moñito, me alegré demasiado ya que mi primo se acordó, abrí la caja y me encontré un hermoso reloj color negro y en la parte de atrás tenía el símbolo Pyrus grabado

-ARIGATO DAN!- lo abraza fuertemente elevándolo un poco –ahora si es un feliz cumpleaños a mí!-

-jejeje vamos a almorzar que ya son la 1-

-hi- ambos se van

_En Santa Marta_

-CHICOS HORA DE ALMORZAR- gritaron Runo y Alice

-etto, chicos…ALGUIEN ME PUEDE BAJAR?!- gritamos Lyz y yo ya que estábamos en la iluminación de la tarima colocando un letrero que dice HBD HK!

-chicas tírense y nosotros las atrapamos- dijeron Shun y Masquerade

-ok- nos tiramos pero sentimos un fuerte impacto por parte de los 2, fue duro –chicos, están bien?-

-estrellita dónde estás?, quiero verte titilar- comenzó a cantar Shun

-Vamos a almorzar- en eso vimos una pequeña explosión en el mar creando una ola y nos mojaba –QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?!-

-los fuegos artificiales gundalianos se activan con el agua- dijo Ren

-QUE?! REN VUELVE AQUÍ BAKA!- Salí corriendo a darle una lección

-AHHH UN SHINIGAMI- salió corriendo por su vida XD

_En Cali (6:30 de la tarde) (Que?, esto es una historia y el tiempo pasa rápido)_

-oye Dan, yo sé que íbamos a ir a un restaurante de la costa caribe pero ya esto?- dijo Haibaku que vestía una guayabera blanca y pantalones del mismo color

-Hi, es mejor ir según sus costumbres- ^^

-bueno, vamos al restaurante-

-quien dijo que vamos un restaurante?- mostrando una carta portal

-vamos a pelear?-

-no- le coge el hombro –vamos a festejar…CAMPO ABIERTO!

-QUE?!- pero ya habían desaparecido y después de cierto tiempo siente algo arenoso –el aire está fresco y…salado…-

-Hai-kun….voltea-

-uh?- se voltea y…..

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HAIBAKU!- gritamos todos, teníamos vestidos hasta la rodilla y los hombres igual que Haibaku y Dan, logramos terminar de organizar, había una tarima bien organizada, tenían una mesa bufete y varios muebles, además del hermoso atardecer en la playa

-chicos…gracias =^^=- cada uno fue a abrazarlo y Chris lo beso muy tierno y ya era mi turno ^^ -arigato Yen-

-la idea fue de todos…ah, este es un regalo mío y de Lyz…-

-QUE COMIENCE LA CELEBRACION!- grito kai de…

-THE GAZZETE! PERO COMO?...YO …YO-

-hicimos varios conciertos juntos y además somos grandes amigos- dijo Gee

-TIENES RAZON, 1,2,3,4-

ATTITUDE

Kansei to kankaku no uzuni

Instinct reacts

Hakei odorasete kure

My brain, my brain

[Refuse the limit of the head](x2)

The image is embodied until die(x2)

Refuse the limit of the myself

In this situation nothing is born

Refuse the limit of the myself

In this situation nothing is born

[Refuse the limit of the head](x2)

The image is embodied until die(x2)

Refuse the limit of the myself

In this situation nothing is born

Refuse the limit of the myself

In this situation nothing is born

I starve for a shock everyday

Give me noise, give me noise...

Nausea does not stop every night

Give me noise, give me noise...

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

Spit out the greed

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

Spit out the greed

In this world that accomplished a change

I felt dissatisfaction

In this world that accomplished a change

Venomous which does not breeding

In this world that accomplished a change

If there is an king...

In this world that accomplished a change

Who is a joker?

I starve for a shock everyday

Give me noise, give me noise...

Nausea does not stop every night

Saa kuru wasete kure

Method to satisfy a desire

It is attitude of myself

Only this sound is supremacy

Creature of the self-satisfaction

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

Spit out the greed

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

Spit out the greed

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

Spit out the greed

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

[BREAK]

Abandon fear

An enemy is oneself

Todo el mundo estaba eufórico con esa canción

-Chicos es hora de un dueto no les parece?- le dijo Aoi a los de MCR

-hi- dijeron todos

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

I walk a lonely road

the only one that i have ever known

don't know were it goes

but it's home to me and i walk alone

I walk this empty street

on the boulevard of broken dreams

where the city sleeps

and i'm the only one and i walk alone

I walk alone, i walk alone

i walk alone an' i walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

sometimes i wish someone out there will find me

til then i walk alone

Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh

ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

that divides me somewhere in my mind

on the border line of the edge

and where i walk alone

Read between the lines what's

fucked up and everything's all right

check my vital signs to know i'm still alive

and i walk alone

I walk alone, i walk alone

i walk alone an i walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

sometimes i wish someone out there will find me

til then i walk alone

Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh

ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah

I walk alone an' i walk a

I walk this empty street

on the boulevard of broken dreams

where the city sleeps

and i'm the only one and i walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

sometimes i wish someone out there will find me

til then i walk alone

-CHICOS ES HORA DE LOS FUEGOS ATIFICIALES!- grito Haibaku lanzando una pirotecnia al aire y va cayendo

-HAIBAKU NO! ESO..- pero cae la pirotecnia al agua y explota dejando todos mojados, todo el mundo se ríe pero…

-REN!-

**Jejeje se que es un poco tarde (PREGUNTALE A LYZ QUE LO TENGO HECHO HACE 1 MES) pero el cole no me ha dejado subirlo, no importa, quiero que sepas que te queremos mucho, gracias por ser nuestro amigo y feliz (muy tarde, Yo: Cállate Baka. Voz interior: ok)**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HAIBAKU!**

**At: Yen y Lyz :D**


End file.
